Within My Own Prison
by Sumeragi Sui
Summary: AU. Heir to Shirou Electronics, Kamui is almost raped. Traumatized, he hires the coveted bodyguard Fuuma, who promises to protect him. Kamui soon finds himself falling in love... until he discovers something about Fuuma he'd rather not have known.


****

_ W I T H I N _ M Y _ O W N _ P R I S O N _ . 1 _

sumeragi sui.

Warnings: Attempted rape, shounen-ai stuff, yaoi-ish stuff, etc. Rated R ;P Fuuma/Kamui, of course.

Disclaimers: *sigh* No, X does not belong to me; CLAMP owns it.

Notes: Eh. In an answer to _Kawaii*Kimi-chan_'s challenge [ the full challenge is posted at ] I am beginning my [most likely long-term] project. ^_^ I hope you like it, I personally actually do o.O;; For once! Sadly, I lost page two of this, so I had to rewrite it, and I don't think it came out as well as I'd hoped, but anyway… VERY AUish, but I find the whole premise is rather intriguing, no? Although I'm afraid I might've made them a bit OOC _

Please enjoy and tell me if you want more or not ;]

# # # # #

__

No! No! No!

Blindfolded, gagged, and tied by the ankle, the son of the esteemed multi-trillionaire company Shirou Electronics was being violated, shamed by a stranger. A stranger envious of his immense inheritance, no doubt. He was totally unaware of his surroundings, with only a vague sense of where he might be; an abandoned warehouse, perhaps?

"Who are you?" the teenaged boy managed to mumble under the cloth. He could almost hear the other smile as he felt sharp teeth sinking into his neck as he winced in pain.

"No one," the stranger whispered silkily into his ear, licking it seductively. The older boy smirked as he loomed over the helpless, bound body of his victim, wetting his own lips salaciously.

His prey attempted to scream in a hopeless endeavor to summon help. "Hush, Kamui," he hissed softly, cleaning the blood off his victim's neck with swift movements of his tongue.

"How do you know my name?" the boy presumably named Kamui tried to ask, but the older boy ignored him, moving expeditiously yet slowly. Eventually he removed the cloth from Kamui's mouth, dirtied from blood and saliva, and delighted in the sight of his prey's immaculate lips.

Shoving his tongue forcefully into the younger boy's mouth, he warned with mouth full, "If you even try to make a sound other than what is derived from your own pleasure…" He smiled mockingly at Kamui and allowed him to grown in noticeable pain, released from the confinement of his attempted rapist's mouth. "I will kill you," he chirped rather contently, giving Kamui a visible shiver down his spine. As he was about to deflower the younger boy, a number of loud noises began to approach, and he glared at the wall, eyeing it suspiciously.

Suddenly, as if on cue, and much to Kamui's relief, the unfamiliar sound of sirens echoed and surrounded them. Giving an annoyed sigh, the predator licked away Kamui's desperate tears and said quietly in an apparently ominous tone, "I'll see you… soon."

And Kamui didn't even get a glimpse of his attacker's face.

+ + +

"Shirou-sama… your new bodyguard has arrived," the female voice of an assistant said softly as she rapped lightly on the door to Kamui's elaborate bedroom. There was a sullen silence in response, and the woman sighed sadly. "…Please come out…" she pleaded delicately in an ethereal voice.

There became an unexpected loud bang, and Kamui surfaced from his dormitory, evidently having slammed the door open in frustration. A sunken face, large lavender eyes that were once bright and had now lost most of its color in his own torment, skinny cheeks and a slim frame, warmed only by pajamas and a soft jacket made of thin material. A body tainted by assault, a mind taunted by trauma.

His assistant attempted to beam at his compliance. "You're making progress, Shirou-sama," she tried to say in a cheerful voice, but his blank expression frightened her and she quieted herself, gesturing toward the front door.

A tall boy around the same age as Kamui appeared, and his youth seemed to make Kamui doubtful as he raised one eyebrow towards his assistant. Quickly she stammered, "Shirou-sama, this is the agency's most coveted bodyguard, Monou Fuuma. He's been requested by several popular actors and musicians before, you know… yet he's only sixteen, only a year older than you!" She attempted to smile to loosen up the mood, but when she found no response she bowed apologetically and hesitated, "Uh, Shirou-sama, I'll allow you two to be acquainted…" Sharing a glance with Fuuma, she whispered before she left the room, "He's been rather traumatized—please be careful with him and do your best." Fuuma nodded acquiescently.

"Pleased to meet you, Shirou-sama," Fuuma greeted as she left. He offered a hand to shake to Kamui, who did so graciously. Kamui couldn't tell if it was just his imagination or not, but he felt an unanticipated shock when they had touched briefly.

Kamui smiled sheepishly at him, and blushed slightly, looking down. "No, please call me—Kamui."

Looking a bit taken aback, Fuuma grinned and repeated, "Kamui."

A long silence followed, but it was neither sullen or foreboding, although it was rather awkward. Kamui had found himself staring at his new bodyguard; his appearance was eerily, uniquely alluring. Unruly yet attractive hair, a tall shape, an elegant presence. Fuuma had also found himself scrutinizing his new protectee, although it was rather with unexplored desire than with curious interest. Having not felt this way since his girlfriend Kotori, who had been murdered a few years back out of mysterious circumstances, Kamui's heart skipped a beat as he gazed at the stranger. Fuuma, instead, had found himself falling in lust at first sight, although he obviously wasn't going to exhibit it; he was still a professional, of course.

"I'll protect you, Kamui." The sudden breakage of the wordless moment seemed to surprise Kamui at first, and he reddened considerably, especially since Fuuma offered his pinky to him in a rather gauche manner. Still a bit scarlet, Kamui interlocked his pinky with the other's, and replied, "It's a promise."

+ + +

"Do you like your job?" Kamui asked interestedly after he'd dressed in appropriate attire. The interior of his car was rather simple; he didn't want to give away the fact that he was rich so that he was a more obvious target. He enjoyed driving himself, but his assistants had assured him it was for his "own safety" that he have his chauffeur drive for him.

Smiling at Kamui, which made his face flush a little, Fuuma answered, "It's alright. I'd rather I could work for someone I could actually choose once in a while, though. But you aren't so bad… in fact…" He winked at Kamui, who looked a bit astonished and looked away in his embarrassment.

"Daisuke-san, you can stop here," Kamui proclaimed loudly as his driver, Daisuke Saiki, skidded to a halt in front of CLAMP School.

Getting out of the car, he explained, "I'm in the high school division here. Will you be taking classes?"

Looking vaguely confused, Fuuma asked, "Do I have to?" Then he flashed Kamui a rueful grin and said, "On second thought, I will."

As if suddenly realizing, Kamui's eyes widened and he asked frantically, "Your last name's Monou, isn't it? By any chance, are you…"

Nodding sadly, Fuuma sighed. "Yes, Kamui, I am. …Kotori's brother." Kamui looked saddened and grimaced.

"Oh," he said simply. And then, "She never let me meet you."

Attempting to smile—although it looked rather paining—Fuuma muttered in response, "I was very busy back then. I'm sorry. I didn't get to see my sister much in her last days…"

Stuttering frantically, Kamui said, "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't even think— I'm sorry. I must have upset you." Fuuma laughed hollowly and shook his head in stubborn disagreement.

"No, no, it's fine. It was just a question…" He trailed off as two girls approached them, once with long locks of straight black hair and the other with a rather cheerful expression. Both looked worried, although the older girl seemed a bit expressionless nonetheless.

"Kamui! Are you okay?" the younger one asked, giving him a quick, gentle hug, and then stepping back to examine him anxiously. Donning almost an ashamed expression, she mumbled, "I swore I'd come to your rescue if you were hurt again! I broke our promise again…" Fuuma seemed vaguely amused; apparently Kamui made a lot of promises.

"Kamui." The older girl greeted him with a cool voice, eyeing Fuuma suspiciously. "Who is _he?_" she asked abruptly, pointing to him with her thumb brusquely.

Fuuma laughed, attempting to break the tension. "I am Shirou-sa—_Kamui's_ new bodyguard. Monou Fuuma," he introduced himself, offering a handshake. She stared at his protruding arm with unspoken dislike and refused it warily. The other girl, however, looked delighted at the prospect of meeting him, and jumped in front of the older girl and shook his hand contently.

"Nekoi Yuzuriha-chan!" she presented herself, and then indicated her dog that had been trailing behind her. "Here's _my_ bodyguard, Inuki, my beloved dog!" The dog named Inuki began growling in a forewarning way and she glared at him with reproach. "Inuki!" She looked at Fuuma momentarily and bowed. "I don't know what's wrong with him, he's usually fine with strangers…"

Fuuma smiled forgivingly. "That's alright." His eyes returned to the other girl, who was still ignoring him. "And who may you be?"

"She's Kishuu Arashi," Kamui said tiredly in place of her. "She's not very… amiable with strangers." Arashi turned to glare at him slightly, and he added flusteredly, "or with friends sometimes too, apparently."

Loosening up slightly, Arashi asked with concern, "Are you alright, Kamui-san?" He nodded, attempting to appear happy and failing miserably. She stared at him with a dubious look but took his word.

"We should get going to class, Kamui," Fuuma said pointedly, glimpsing at his own watch. Smiling to the others, he said, "We'll see you later!" It was replied with another one of Arashi's emotionless gazes and an energetic wave goodbye from Yuzuriha.

"They seem like nice friends, and they really care about you," Fuuma remarked as they walked to class. Kamui seemed sentimental as he murmured softly, "Yeah…"

"Am I considered your friend now?" he asked absentmindedly as he politely opened the door to the building for him.

Kamui smiled slightly and whispered, "Yeah."

# # # # #

More Notes:

Hehe, I'd write more but I've used up all my inspiration for today, sorry ^_~ Waii, I like how this is going to go, don't you? ^^;; Millions of different possibilities… mmm… but, pity FanFiction.net doesn't allow NC-17 fics anymore xP Ah, I fear this is a bit too short of a start for my liking, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway. ^_^ Please review if you want mooooooore xD


End file.
